Link V Mario: Dawn of Smash
by Captainjjb84
Summary: Based on the fight in Batman V Superman, Mario and Link finally come to blows with one another. Link arming himself with a powerful armoured suit to physically match Mario both in power and defence. Who Will Win?
Link looked into the rainy night sky as another crack of lightning filled it. His signal shined so bright the folks all the way in the Mushroom Kingdom could see it. But at last he finally arrived. Mario floated in the air for a moment gazing down at his enemy before him. He slammed to the ground making his entrance all the more intense.

Link crooked his head as a smirk grew on him. He extended out his arms, greeting his opponent.

"Well, Here I am," Link greeted with a smug tone. His high-tech armour shined in the rain. This was a fight he had no intention of losing.

"Link, please," Mario pleaded, showing that he knew Link's secret identity. Mario begins walking towards him while Link starts to back away, still keeping up his smirk. "I was wrong, you have to listen to me. Lex wants-"

Mario stepped on Link's first of many traps. Within a split second, two giant Gust Bellows appeared from the ground and blasted Mario with intense pressure. The wind was so strong that it managed to create a wall of water using the rain where it hit Mario. Mario grabbed a sewer grade from below him, ripped it in half and destroyed the two bellow's with ease. Link's smirk began to disappear. The two began to walk towards one another.

"You don't…. understand, there's no time!" Mario pleaded. The two were face-to-face.

"I understand!" Link yelled in his face. Just then he felt Mario's hands on his chest and was sent flying back a good hundred feet from a small push. He groaned in pain as he tired to get back up.

Just then, four automatic arrow shooters started firing at Mario with rapid fire precision. Mario was sent back a bit but wasn't hurt by the attack. He flew into the air and created two large fireballs and destroyed the turrets.

Link stood up, gasping for breath only to see Mario coming towards him. Two of his traps have failed on him so far and had nothing to throw at him. He could only wait to see what happened next.

Mario walked up to Link, grabbing him and ploughing him through the abandoned building behind them all the way to the roof. He then threw him into the active triforce symbol on the roof. Link managed to get up, only to find himself in immense pain. Mario landed on the roof after Link got up.

"Stand down!" Mario declared. "If I wanted it, you'd be dead already."

Link pulled out a small grenade and pulled the pin. A small stream of smoke began to form from it. He threw it at Mario and the it exploded, creating a cloud of smoke. Mario couldn't seem to see through and charge right at it. He emerged to find no sign of Link.

From a corner of the building's roof, Link armed a explosive arrow aimed directly at Mario's head. Mario finally looked to see Link aiming an arrow at him. Link fired the arrow but Mario caught it before it could it him. He looked at the thing in question, wondering why it was beeping. Then the arrow exploded and a small cloud of poison mushroom gas found its way into Mario's lungs. Mario collapsed in sheer pain from the gas, going into a near-catatonic state from it. Link smirked as his plan worked.

"Breath it in," Link ordered as he walked around Mario planning his next move. "That's fear. You're not brave."

Mario got up and charged a right hand punch at Link's face. Link intercepted the punch and blocked it with ease. Mario looked in shock as felt a fair amount of resistance coming from Link and his heavily armoured suit.

"Men are brave," Link said. "It's time you learned what it means to be man!"

Mario went for another punch with his other hand but Link intercepted once again and proceeded to head-butt the disoriented Mario in the process. Link threw a powerful punch right at Mario's face, knocking him off his feet slightly. Mario went for a punch in return but was alarmed to find out just how strong Link's armour was. Link continue to go all out on Mario and finally knocked him down with a swift kick to the chest. Mario landed on a roof based window structure. Link jumped on the weakened Mario smashing him through an entire floor of the abandoned building. Link stepped off of him then kicked him across the room.

Mario struggled to get to his feat only to be met by more Link sized punches. Link grabbed Mario by the throat and slammed him to the ground with enough power to shake the entire building. Mario fed up with Link's attack, stood up and stopped Link's armoured foot to the face. He then threw Link across the room into a wall, shattering it, putting Link in the next room over.

Link groaned in pain, as he realized he had only pissed off Mario even more so then before. The town got up and stared each other down. Then Mario began to dart at Link and Link darting to Mario. The two collided once again, Link managing to throw Mario against the wall and threw a extremely powerful punch right into his face. He threw another punch, then one more, then Mario became resistant to his punches, only a metallic clanging sound filling the room. Mario was pissed off even more now.

Mario freed himself from Link's grasp and steadily floated in the air. Link braced himself for whatever was to happen next. Mario tackled Link through the floor into the large room below them. Link groaned in pain from the attack and tried to get up. Mario however grabbed Link and tossed him across the room. Link laid there for a moment debating what to do next. He pulled out his bow again and loaded a poison mushroom arrow into it. Mario charged at Link with a battle cry. Link managed to fire the explosive arrow just in time to stop the full impact of the attack, but was hit hard enough to crack his helmut. Mario was sent flying the other way as he tried to stay on his feet after being hit with another poison mushroom cloud.

Link grabbed a sink from the wrecked bathroom they crashed into and slammed it on Mario's head, temporarily knocking him out. Link picked up Mario and threw him down a stairwell. Mario regained consciousness after the impact. Link used his claw shot to grapple down to Mario. Link pulled the chain from his claw shot and tied it around Mario's leg and proceeded to drag him across the ground.

"I bet your parents taught you…. that you mean something…. that you're here for a reason," Link panted as he dragged Mario. "My parents taught me a different lesson. Dying in the gutter, for no reason at all."

Link pulled on the chain and raised Mario into the air, slamming him into the many concrete pillars that were around them. He finally released him into a pile of wrecked concrete.

"They taught me the rules only make sense, if you force it to," Link said with a gruff, preparing himself for what he was about to do next. He picked up his poison mushroom spear which he had placed in the bottom floor for emergency. His plan was to kill Mario and show the world that even Gods can fall.

Mario could feel the radiation from the poison mushroom inching closer to him. Link flipped him over.

"You were never a god," Link said as he placed his boot on Mario's neck. "You were never even a man!"

Link used the tip of the spear to cut Mario's face, proving that he can and will bleed. Link prepared his attack, nothing holding him back.

"They're letting him….. kill Martha," Mario blurted out gasping for breath. Link stopped the moment Mario mentioned Martha.

"What does that mean?" Link asked in confusion. "Why did you say that name!?"

"Find him… Save Martha!" Mario begged. Link looked bewildered as to what the hell was going on.

Link thought back to the day his parents were murdered in front of his eyes. His father trying to protect him with a punch, only for it to be silenced by a bullet. His mother was gunned down a moment later, her pearl necklace breaking apart and flying everywhere. His mother, Martha.

"Martha…." was his father's last words.

"Why did you say that name!?" Link demanded, the spear in his hands ready to kill Mario at a moments notice. Mario was on the verge of tears.

"Martha, why did you say that name!?" Link demanded again.

"Clark!" A female voice yelled out. Running in came Pauline, Mario's girlfriend. "No stop! Please stop!"

"Why did you say that name!?" Link demanded for the last time.

"It's his mother's name!" Paulina explained. "It's his mother's name…."

Link was completely caught off guard by this development. He never saw Mario as being nothing more than a God amongst men. And now after a gruelling fight to the death, he learns that Mario not only has a mother, but he might just be more human than Link ever will be.

"ARUGH!" Link throws the poison mushroom spear in a spot of rage.


End file.
